


宁为紫禁玉世界观设定

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900





	宁为紫禁玉世界观设定

**国家**

华国，建国凡四百零七年，历经二十三代，只得了四代女帝。太祖女帝华姒女子之身起于草莽，登基后写下：“孟季均荣显，英晖蕴盛容，济美锺奇表，知新慎敏求，审心咸景慕，述学继前修，宏才升博衍，茂士立全功”的字辈排序诗。

此后历七代男帝，得女帝华蕴芝，玄门之变，杀兄夺位。传位皇女华盛欢，史称南昭中兴。之后历五朝男帝，传位中宫嫡女华知楹，不功不过，守成之主。再历七朝男帝，一百五十年后，穆武帝华琛，龙门行宫兵变夺权，开疆拓土。在位三十八年。

以华国为中心，按照地理方位，称呼周边的国家：

北部和西北部:突厥（蒙古族，原鲜卑，象征狼，分为东突厥和西突厥）、回纥（匈奴/回鹘，新疆维吾尔，贝加尔湖以南，在东突厥的西北部）、波斯（西突厥西边，后来西突厥被彻底消灭后就跟波斯直接接壤了）

东部和东北部：室韦、漠赫/靺鞨族（渤海那边，肃慎/女真，象征海东青）、高句丽（朝鲜）、新罗/百济（韩国）、倭国/扶桑（日本）；

西南部：西蕃/吐蕃（西藏，象征莲花）、天竺（吐蕃西边）、南诏（云南，南诏）、真腊（现越南等地，南诏以南）

**官制**

中央内朝

三省：殿中、内侍、秘书

殿中省六局：尚宫、尚仪、尚服、尚食、尚寝、尚功

内侍省六局：掖庭、宫闱、奚官、内仆、内府、太子内坊  


东宫：崇文馆、太子内官、詹事府、左右春坊、率府

南衙十卫：龙墀、龙骧、龙骁、龙章、龙武、龙峤、龙峰、龙舸、龙旌、龙牙

中央外朝

三省：中书、门下、尚书

尚书省六官：天、地、春、夏、秋、冬（参考《周礼》）

五监：国子、少府、将作、军器、都水

九寺：太常、光禄、卫尉、宗正、太仆、大理、鸿胪、司农、太府

一台：御史台

北衙六军：羽林、神武、拱宸、仪鸾、天策、玄甲

地方

十道：关内、河南、河东、河北、山南、陇右、淮南、江南、剑南和岭南

共设三百六十州府，下辖1557县。

六大都护府：安东、安西、安南、安北、北庭、云中

**人物**

七宗五姓：陇西李楷、赵郡李昶、清河崔宗伯、博陵崔懿、太原王琼、荥阳郑温、范阳卢度世

**后宫品阶**

男帝：一后三妃九嫔二十七世妇八十一御妻

女帝：一夫三君九傧二十七侍/世夫八十一御/御郎

皇后/夫

皇贵妃/贵君

三夫人/三君：

淑、德、贤（以上正一品）

九嫔/傧：

昭仪、昭容、昭华、修仪、修容、修华、充仪、充容、充华（以上正二品）

二十七世妇/夫：

持正九人（正三品）

承训九人（正四品）

才人九人（正五品）

八十一御女/郎：

保林二十七人（正六品）

御女/长使二十七人（正七品）

采女/少使二十七人（正八品）

流外：

选侍（正九品）

更衣/侍栉/夜者/红霞帔、侍御（无品）


End file.
